Return of The Best
by SteakBoy76
Summary: After a shocking betrayal by his friends and family, Ash decides to go to Sinnoh to train. After 8 years, Ash decides to join a tournament in Kalos. Will he get his revenge? And what new evil is lurking in the shadows? Advance/PearlAmourshipping(Because I can.). Rating might change as story develops.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers. I'm SteakBoy76 or you can call me Joe. This is my second fic on this site. My first fic is one entitled Completely Changed. The story was deleted due to my younger cousin clearing my computer file memory. I was happy however, as I saw that my writing skills since then have improved greatly. So I decided to continue writing. Unfortunately, stories that I had promised were delayed due to school work. I will try and update consistently as my exams are over. Thank you.**

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon. I however own a copy of Pokemon X(My other games are with my cousin). **

**The shipping will be Advance/Pearl/Amour shipping.**

**Sharing Ash is easier than fighting over him.**

**Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

_**Return Of The Best.**_

As Ash and Pikachu exited the cave in Mount Coronet, they sat by the pillars and were eating rice balls. As they were eating, they saw a small Taillow flying nearby. Ash knew someone was sending him a message as Taillow are widely recognized as Messenger Birds.

The Taillow landed on Ash's shoulder and gave him a letter which was held in its claws. Ash patted it's head and let it fly away. Ash opened the letter and read itscontents:

_**Dear **_

_**You have been invited to the new battling facility in Kalos, known as the Battle Stadium. Every known gym leader will be there so you can take revenge on your former friends. And how do I know this? Let's just say I have a "source" telling me all this. So it depends on you whether you want to participate or not.**_

_**From:**_

_** .**_

"_Scott__**" **_thought Ash. He decided to tell Dawn,May and Serena about what happened. As he told them, he couldn't help but remember the event that occurred 8 years ago.

_**Flashback.**_

_A disappointed Ash had returned home after a loss to Tobias, who had become the Kalos League Champion. As he entered his house, he saw Brock,Misty,Delia,Trip,Max and Lance._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Asked Ash._

"_Ash, you should give up your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. You've done nothing but lose in every league you've been in" said Brock._

"_I wish Tobias was my son. At least he could win something." said Delia._

"_I would rather go on a journey with Tobias than go on a journey with a loser like you" said Misty._

_Ash's mind had gone completely blank. He couldn't believe that his best friends and even his mother were degrading him. As he stood there silently, he heard a voice in his brain._

"_**Unleash your wrath on these mere mortals. They do not deserve to be insulting you, Hero. Are you going to do anything?"**_

"_No, I won't do anything to them."_

"_**If you won't, then I will. I won't kill them. I'll send them a message to show that they haven't seen you full power."**_

"_Wait….."_

_Ash's eyes began glowing black, a red aura started radiating around him. His hair started growing and he grew fangs(NOT NARUTO). All the people in his house were freaked out. Ash spoke in a demonic voice:_

"_**Do not underestimate the Sacred Hero. In a matter of seconds, he could destroy 15 planets. Due to my large respect for him, I will not kill you all. I will leave this place in order to find peace for my Master."**_

_Misty spoke out saying:_

"_Even in this form, you are still a weakling Ash. Stop the act, we know that you are using your Espeon to cast an illusion on us. You've done it before."_

_Demonic Ash (Call him that for now. He will have an actual name later.) was enraged that they would not believe him. He spoke in a more demonic tone:_

"_**Oh yeah? Think this an illusion?I'm sure Charizard would like to have a word with you on that one." Said Demonic Ash as he sent out Charizard.**_

_Charizard had come out of the Pokeball enraged. His eyes glowed purple and his body was a mix between Black and Purple. He stared Misty in the eye before looking back at Demonic Ash. As Demonic Ash touched Charizard's shoulder, he said:_

"_**Charizard. Take us to a place where no one will find us."**_

_As Demonic Ash climbed onto Charizard, Charizard broke through the roof of the house and flew to Sinnoh. Demonic Ash looked back and said._

"_**This is not the last of The Chosen One. Someday, he will have his revenge on you mortals."**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Ash, Ash wake up," said Dawn.

"Wha..., sorry, I was thinking about what happened 8 years ago." Replied Ash.

"Come on Ash. You don't have to think about that." Said May.

"Yeah. May's right. It's not your fault." Said Serena.

Prior to arriving at Mt. Coronet, Ash had met May, Dawn and Serena. All of them had agreed to share Ash as he loved them all equally.

"Ash, could you show us that new Pokedex you invented? I heard it includes entries regarding it's Mega evolution."Asked May, Dawn and Serena

"Sure, lemme just find Charizard's entry first. Replyed Ash.

As Ash tinkered with his new Pokedex, he stumbled upon Charizards entry and pressed the sound button. The pokedex said in a scientific manner:

_**Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen and turn blue. Its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with Pokémon retains its normal coloration, except for white pupils. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. **_

" Oh man, that entry is really long Ash, how did you write it all?" asked Serena.

"Well, I spent some time testing the mega stones on Charizard. It was worth it in the end."

"Which reminds me, aren't you supposed to leave now Ash?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah. I'm gonna leave soon. Since Charizard can't support you all, I'll leave Pidgeot, Staraptor and Swellow's Pokeballs with you guys." Replied Ash.

"Yeah, I should leave now. Come on Pikachu, hop onto Charizard." Said Ash.

As Pikachu hopped onto Charizard, Ash commanded Charizard to fly. As all three of them waved to Serena, Dawn and May, Charizard flew into the sky, heading for Kalos.

"Get ready Kalos. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'M COMIN BACK."

**So that sums up the first chapter. So before I continue, I would like to make a short Naruto rant:**

**Ok, so Naruto is gonna end, and there were photos leaked(Look at Sawyer7mage's channel) about Naruto and Hinata's kids. I'm getting tired about how NaruSaku fans deny that the photos are real. I ship both NaruSaku and NaruHina and frankly, I don't care that much. Kishimoto might end up putting Naruto and Hinata together based on the trailer. So yeah, my rant is done.**

**So if you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and follow the story to see it's progress.**

**SteakBoy 76, out.**


	2. Ending(Sorry, new oneshot up soon)

**So the story will be discontinued due to intense writers block and due to my bull**** lovelife. I also feel that my writing skills are unsatisfying and that I still need improvement. Thank you to those who read the first chapter of my story. I have typed the other stuff that I will write before I get my head together and get over this girl.(I'll mention it at the end of this post.)**

**Other Stuff.**

**Random Oneshots(**_**Mostly Fluff and Lemons**_**)**

_**Note: No Poke,Contest,Ikari,Penguinshiping. I hate those shippings.**_

**Previews to my next story(**_**Coming out in a few weeks/months)**_

**So about this girl, previously I had a crush on 2 girls. The first one was in Kindergarten. I'm 13 now and I met her in February. She called me an idiot and kissed the guy whom she hated in Kindergarten in front of me(**_**I was very hurt**_**). So I got over that. But recently, her boyfriend broke up with her. I saw her while I was playing football(**_**GoalKeeper**_**). I did a few good saves and save a penalty as well. I also got Man of The Match. After the match,she came up to me and asked me for a second chance. I shouted at her and gave her a piece of my mind and told her never to talk to me again.**

**So the second girl, she moved into my school earlier this year. She already had a boyfriend so I backed off. When they broke up, I told her my feelings. She called me a p**sy and said she still loved him. So they ended up getting back together. A few months later(**_**Which was earlier this week)**_**, they had a fight in my classroom. She ended up breaking up with him because she was gonna transfer. So I walked in and put my bag on my desk when she decided to stop me. I noticed she was having a briefcase**_**(School trip to Singapore or somewhere. Can't remember). **_**She scolded me and said it was all my fault.**

**By this time, I had already learned how to ignore it. While she was blabbering her mouth, I was thinking of Man Utd transfers and stuff**_**(Because I suck). **_**When she was done, I shouted at her and called her a bunch of names. She ran out crying and I didn't care. So she went on the trip and cried the whole way.(My buddy told me).**

**As for the third girl, I met her in my church. We were already good friends. So I told her that I liked her. She said she liked me back. But a few weeks later, her whole family and her came to me and told me that I was a b**ch(**_**I was confused as hell**_**). They told me that I couldn't date her because I was a United fan**_**(They were Liverpool fans).**_** So I just walked away, not caring but not before I said: "When we had a chance at the title, at least we didn't slip." They got angry so I ran into my dad's car and told him what happened. They ended up getting into a big fight so I stayed out of it. Done.**

**So now that you guys know about my complicated love life, I should get back to writing those one shots and getting my copy of ORAS.(Choosing Mudkip.)**


End file.
